


Now It’s Too Late Baby

by musical_girl04



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Missing Persons, fiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_girl04/pseuds/musical_girl04
Summary: Set during the season six break upWhat if Blaine didn't make it back to the apartment that night after Kurt called off the engagement. What if someone kidnapped him. What if Kurt didn't find out till he came back to Lima months later. What if no one else knew Blaine was missing. What if Blaine wasn’t they only one missing. Will Kurt and The New Directions along with some Warblers be able to find Blaine or is it too late?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> TWs:kidnapping,swearing,violence,mention of blood

"So let's just call it quits before we both completely hate each other!" _No I didn't mean that Blaine you know I could never hate you right? I love you so much._

"W-What changed was it something I did? Cause I-I can change and I _know_ we can make this work." I just stayed silent I didn't know what to say to Blaine. "I'll _never_ forgive you for this!" He says to me while sobbing next thing I know he's walking off the restaurant's patio into the pouring rain.

"No B-Blaine" but it was too late he was already gonethe waiter comes out with frozen hot chocolate which I ordered as a surprise for Blaine. I start sobbing the waiter gives me a weird look which I ignore. I put down the money and leave grabbing Blaines umbrella that he left on the way.

"B-Blaine?! Blaine?!" _Oh god Blaine where are you I know you couldn't of gotten far in this rain._ I pull out my phone and call him after four rings it goes to voicemail. I feel my stomach tie up in a knot of worry. All of a sudden I hear a faint voice yelling help. The worry grows even more "Blaine!!" I ran towards the sound but there's no one there. I race back to the apartment and hope Blaine's there. _Please don't let it be too late_ I sob when I open the apartment expecting all of his stuff to be gone but instead I notice all of Blaines things are still here. _Oh thank you Gaga he's still here I can fix this._

"Oh god Blainey I was so worried-" I'm cutoff as I walk into our bedroom and notice he's not there. I fall to the floor in a puddle of tears ,clutching the umbrella close to me it was the last thing Blaine touched and for some reason it made me feel a little bit better,and that's how I fell asleep hoping that somehow when I wake up this will all be one really bad dream.

Blaine POV

I walk into the rain cold and alone I take one last look at Kurt and for a split second I almost run back into his arms and beg for his forgiveness but I don't instead I keep walking.

All of a sudden I'm pulled into an alley by strong hands. I start screaming as I'm screaming I can faintly hear Kurt calling my name. I'm about to call his name but I'm suddenly punched in the face. "Shut up f*g*t!" I whimper in pain as I feel blood trickle down my face.

I let out another scream and this time hear Kurt again calling my name and the sound of shoes running towards the alley but before they reach it I'm pulled into a van where I get a good luck of who's taken me I gasp when I see who which then earns me another slap to the face.

"W-Why would you do th-" I'm then knocked out by them the last thing I remember is thinking it's too late isn't it.


	2. Chapter Two

It's been six months without Blaine and it's been horrible. All I want is him here back in my arms but he probably won't be ever again. All because I'm an idiot and decided to pick a fight. I got up from bed deciding to get dressed for once.

After looking at all my clothes and getting zero inspiration from them I go into Blaines pile of clothes,the ones that he didn't take from the one night he came back _I just remember one day coming home from class seeing the bedroom door closed I realized it must be Blaine I rushed into our room and threw the door open and opened my arms wide ready to just hold one my one true love tight in my arms and never let go. But he never did come into my arms._

_That's when I looked around the room and noticed most of his things gone "no" I hold back both a gasp and a sob as I look around the room not only where most of his clothes gone but the pictures of us are all destroyed ripped apart just like my heart._

_"Please no no no this is all just one really long and bad dream I'm gonna wake up in Blaines arms and where gonna walk each other to are classes for the day" I count to three then open my eyes he still wasn't there I fall to the ground sobbing._

After replaying that horrible memory I find myself back on the ground sobbing over Blaines old Dalton boxing shirt. I've tried calling him during the first month of him being gone but after a week of doing so I found his phone dead in between the couch cushions. I bring the shirt to face taking in the faint smell of his after shave and raspberry hair jell. "Please Blaine please come home" I plead into his shirt the same way I've been doing for the past six months.

I thought he would of at least showed up in front of the loft like Rachel made us all promises but he didn't no one did. When ever I try and call someone there always busy. All of a sudden I hear my phone go off signaling I got a text. Thinking it might be Blaine I race to where my phone is charging.

No it's not from Blaine instead it was from

_“Nick”?_ and it read **"Hey Kurt long time no text lol but anyway just letting you know Blaines with me and had been for awhile he said he's not coming back not after you broke his heart anyway oh wait yes this is a new number but don't try calling it it won't work I have to get a new one again but like I was saying Blaine doesn't deserve you he never has he deserves someone better like hmmmm well can't think of who right now but he does. You're horrible singer,ugly,and can't dance. Goodbye Kurt don't worry though I'll take care of that Warbler :).**

**P.S. Blaine never loved you it was all just one big dare but he was to nice to break up with you so he cheated instead.**

I was shocked after reading it I sent out a quick reply but it wouldn't go through calling didn't work ether. There's no way that's Nick but then again I don't know I just want Blaine but he clearly doesn't and never did. I sob while opening up my laptop and buying a ticket for the next flight to Lima. Time to do something I should of done a long time ago.

"You'll never get away with this. He knows I love him now matter what." Blaine yelled to his capture who just smiled liked the Cheshire cat.

"Oh I believe I already have" They said to Blaine while shoving the phone in his face. "I-I wanna call him please I just need to hear his voice" Blaine pleaded with them.

"Maybe if you behave actually you know what I'm in a good mood you can call him _but_ you tell him what we rehearsed or they get it" they say pointing to the other person behind me. I don't wanna tell Kurt what they want me too but I can't let anything bad happen to them that's the last thing Kurt needs.

"F-Fine but only if you promise to leave them be" they nod and hand me the phone Kurts number already brought up. It only takes one ring for him to pick up and then I hear his voice that I've missed so much.

**"Hello?"**

_"Hi Kurt I'm just calling-"_ I'm cut off by a gasp and what sounds like a broken sob

 **"B-Blaine baby is that really you! Oh my god Blaine I'm so sorry I love you so much please come home honey B."** I melt at the old nickname he gave me but quickly regain myself but not before putting it on speaker so the other person who I know missed his voice just as much me can hear.

 _"I'm not coming home Kurt I-I've never loved you."_ I tell him my voice cracking Kurt responds with a bunch of pleads of me to come home, I look over and see them crying at the sound of his voice.

 _"Goodbye Kurt. Iloveyousomuchimsorry-"_ I'm cut off by them yanking the phone out of my hand I was expecting to get hit but instead they just stormed out of the room.

"Thank you Blaine I know it probably sounds weird but I miss hearing his voice I miss him yelling at me. I know you miss him too and I promise to make sure you two are back together." They say to me with tears rolling down there eyes.

"I know you do I miss him too I think we both rather be getting yelled at by Kurt right now then here." I lean over as far as I can since I'm tied to a poll and put my hand over there hand as that's all I can do for comfort right now.

"But where gonna see him again. Okay? It's not too late. It'll be okay I promise." He says turning his head and looking the other person in the eye.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is in Blaines POV and it's how each month of Blaines kidnapping has been.(remember it's been six months and he's also kidnapped along with someone else so leave in the comments who you think they are)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:swearing,blood,violence,and sexual harassment/assault(I'm not sure which one it would be so I'm putting both just in case)

Blaine POV

Month One

I've been trapped in this basement type room for a couple of weeks so far. It's cold,dark,and wet all I want is my Kurtie. _God Kurt I miss you so much lovey please be okay_. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by nails digging into shoulder. I try pulling away but I'm pushed back into the gray concrete wall.

I hear a crack and I hiss in pain a foot suddenly collided with my ribs and I fall over in even more pain. I start sobbing into my hand that currently wasn't bleeding. _Kurt if you can somehow hear my thoughts please please baby find me I miss you and I love you Kurtie fearlessly and forever._

Month Two

"If you don't tell me where Kurt is he'll get it ten times worse when I find him!" They yell at me face red from the frustration of me refusing to tell them where Kurt is I'd never forgive myself if something happens to him.

"I'll never tell you where he is! I'll do everything in my power to keep him safe." Tears start rolling down my face as does blood that's when I realize they've cut my check.

Month Five _ **(yes a time skip lol)**_

The past two months have been filled with them coming down to the basement punching,kicking,and sometimes even trying to kiss me but I always push them away which angers them which would result in me getting less food then I already get and a couple of bear bottles thrown at me.

One day they come down the stairs and throw a really familiar person down the stairs and into the wall. Once they leave I look over and gasp covered in blood and bruises was them.

Month Six

Today marks six months of me being trapped here along with Q,I wasn't aloud to call them by there real name anymore only an initial, who has been here for almost a year. I say there name but quickly correct myself "I-I mean Q do you think Kurt is looking for us?" I ask feeling the sudden need to throw up.

"You most definitely me most definitely not" they say with a sigh while looking out the old dusty window. As I'm about to respond I'm cut off before I even get a word out. In comes them in a horrible mood. They throw themselves at me and start violently kissing my neck. I try pushing them off but it doesn't work instead it angers them even more.

It takes Q to get them off of me but not before punching us both square in the face. I fall into As arms as they start comforting me. "I want Kurt!" I sob out in a hushed voice so they don't hear me.

"I know you do Blaine. Shh it’s gonna be okay someone will come and find us.” They try and reassure me while rubbing my back. I just sob even more.

All of a sudden where pulled apart and tied up to polls with one hand and are other hands tied to each other. They then shove a phone in my face and show me a message they sent to Kurt.

After a couple of minutes they let me call Kurt but I was under the orders to break his heart. I did but towards the end I tried quickly telling him I love him but the phone was pulled out of my hand. I braced for impact expecting a punch but it never came. Instead they stomped out of the room in a huff of anger.

I fell against the poll and put my hand over Qs in a comforting way. We talked about how we both missed Kurts voice and how we both rather be getting yelled at by Kurt more then anything. After a beat of silence Q speaks up “I’m sorry I wasn’t there at the proposal”

I’m about to respond but I’m cut off as I start coughing up blood then it all goes black the last thing I remember is Q calling my name frantically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let me know what you think I know this isn't the greatest chapter. Tell me your guesses on who you think is in the room with Blaine and who took him?


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes part right where we left off with Kurt when the phone call ended.

Kurt POV

The call abruptly ended leaving me even more confused then I was before. But I brush it to the side since there is no time to be dwelling on it now. I have a plane to catch.

As I exit the Lima airport I immediately make my way over to the rental cars I'm for some reason drawn to a Ford Forest Green pickup truck. I looked at the year. 2010 the same year Finn got a car the same type of car to be exact. _No stop it Kurt it's just a coincidence. Even if the passenger seat has the same hole in it from when I borrowed his car and accidentally ripped the seat. Which still to this day I have no clue how that happened._

As I notice the tears rolling down my cheeks a man walks over and asks if I'm renting the car. I quickly nod and sign all the paperwork. I race out of the airport parking lot and speed to Nicks house.

Once I arrive at Nicks house I race to the door step and knock on his door. "Come in!" I hear him call I let my self in and notice him and Jeff cuddling on the couch.

"N-Nick" I sob out both him and Jeff turn their heads and gasp when they see me.

"Kurt?!" Jeff says to me while getting up and coming over to where I'm standing. I start sobbing into his chest as I do I shove my phone in Nicks face and show him the text.

Nick was taken aback and started to explain how how he got one from Blaine awhile back explaining how me and him didn't want to be friends with them anymore. "T-That's impossible I have his phone right here. He left it dead between the couch cushions." I show them Blaines phone that's now been charged by me.

"Kurt I'm so sorry we haven't heard from Blaine in months but uh I'm not sure how to tell you this but now that I think about it none of the other Warblers have heard from him as well." Jeff tells with sympathy and confusion in his eyes.

"What about the New Directions? Whenever I try and call someone I get no answer." They both a share a look which tells me everything I need to know. I excuse myself and leave. I faintly can hear them calling my name but I ignore them.

I get back in the car and drive to my dad's. _Hopefully he'll know what to do._ The whole time I'm driving my eyes are drawn to glove department I feel the same knot of worry pile in my stomach I felt all the months ago. I quickly shake it off as I'm pulling into the driveway of the Hudmalls as Finn used to call it.

But before I get out I open the glove box and what I found I was not ready for. Sitting in my hand was the graduation photo of me and Finn attached to it was a note what it tells me I'll never forget before I could think much of it the car door opens revealing my dad and Carole with a shared look of confusion.

"Kurt what's wrong kiddo?"

"I-It's Finn" I tell my dad refusing to make eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Also I apologize for how bad this is I know it’s not my best work but I tried.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right where chapter four left off. Also remember Burt doesn't know that Kurt had broken off the engagement yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:mention of death,mention of kidnapping,and passing out

"Kurt kiddo what are you talking about?" Burt asked his son extremely confused and starting to be a concerned for his mental well-being. He saw Carole with a blank look on her face. He kept trying to coax his son out of the car but it was no use. Kurt just crying and going on about how it was Finns car.

Burt really didn't know what to do his son was on the edge of a nervous break down. So he ended up picking up Kurt and carrying him into the house and placing him on the sofa in the living room.

"Sweetie that's not Finns car that's highly unlikely and as much as I wish he where still here he's not." Carole told him gently while chocking up a bit as soon as Burt placed him on the couch.

"N-No Carole you don't understand it is I know it is there was a photo and everything!" Kurt started explaining to her while Burt and Carole started to become very worried. Burt knew something like this was bound to happen he knew Kurt hadn't accepted Finns death yet.

"Kurt buddy where's Blaine?" Burt asked starting to realize his future son in law was no where to be found.

"I-I don't know dad I don't know I broke off our engagement,stop I know what you're thinking and yes I know I'm an idiot,but I came back to Lima so I could find him and fix things-" Kurts explanation was cut off by Carole.

"Kurt sweetie I talked to Pam a few days ago and she hasn't heard from Blaine in months she figured you two where busy with school and weeding planning."

Kurts eyes went wide with realization "oh god oh no no no this isn't happening."

"Kurt what's not happening?" Burt asked even though he already had an idea of what was happening.

"Someone took Blaine" Kurt gasped out along with a broken sob his tears soon came to an end as he passed out from exhaustion and from all the tears he's shed into Burts arms. Burt and Carole checked on him to make sure he was okay before Burt picked him once more and carried him to his old room along the way he noticed Finns door open just a jar even though they all left it close but he brushed it off his main focus right now was Kurt.

He tucked Kurt in and him and Carole made there way back down stairs where they both hopped that it wasn't too late to find Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so please let me know what you think and who do you think took Blaine and is Finn still alive or is Kurt going crazy?


	6. Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so these are clues for the other person kidnapped with Blaine I was going to do clues for who took him but I was afraid I might accidentally reveal them lol okay now on with the clues again these are for who's also kidnapped with Blaine and feel free to leave your guesses in the comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I thought I'd be nice and give some clues because why not!

**No one has seen this person in a long time.**

**They weren't at the proposal.**

**Loves their friends very much.**

**Some would say they're a bit overprotective of certain people.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have more but don't want to reveal too much. Please leave your guesses in the comments and feel free to also guess who took Blaine too but remember that these clues are for who's also kidnapped with him.


	7. More Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay these are the clues for who's taken Blaine. Now it hasn't been revealed yet(well now it is)but one person took Blaine(person A)and is the one hurting Blaine and the other person in the room with him. The other person(person B)is the one who helped in taking Blaines things from their apartment. I realize this may be confusing but all will be revealed soon but please note that this all makes sense to me but I understand it may not to others and I apologize. Please let me know if your confused and I'll do my best to explain it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes I’m doing more clues because I have writers block.

**Person A clues**

**Has known both Kurt and Blaine for awhile.**

**Has had a crush on one of them.**

**Doesn't like ether Kurt and or Blaine what so ever.**

**Person B clues(the one who broke into the apartment)**

**Has only known one of them.**

**Has also had a crush on one of them.**

**Ether Kurt or Blaine does not like this person.**

**Has kicked ether Kurt or Blaine out before.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so please leave your guesses for who do you think they are. Also yes there will be a chapter explaining how it was two people.


	8. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are being revealed get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:mention of someones death,mention of kidnapping,swearing,violence,blood.

Blaines POV

It's been a few weeks since the phone call incident and seven months since I've been trapped here along with Q who's almost been here a year. I start thinking of Kurt. _I hope he's okay god I miss him so much._ I try wrapping my arms around me but am unsuccessful as both of my arms have been tied up.

I look over at Q _,god I hate having to call them that,_ who's currently sound asleep. Suddenly they're startled out of sleep as loud footsteps come stomping down the stairs. "Listen here you two turns out Kurt is finally back in Lima so that means the race for him to find you two is on." Our capture says to us with their signature chimpanzee smirk plastered on their face.

"And how do you plan to do that? Kurt doesn't know about me." Q says to them

"Exactly but once he does he'll come crawling here to rescue you two,but that's also why you get the honors of calling him!" They say sickly to Q

"Oh Blaine this is for you." They say while tossing me a small blue box. Which I recognized as the engagement box I found one time while cleaning the apartment.

"How did you get this!? What did you do to Kurt!" I yell to them in a huff of anger while at the same time Q whispers to me "dude I thought you already proposed!?"

Before I'm able to get a response out Q let's out an ear deafening scream. "FINN!" I scream while looking over and see a trail of blood coming from his shoulder. I try to get up but I'm held back by our captor.

"What did you just call him!" They scream him my face while slapping me after each word.

"I-I'm _actually_ no no. I'm not sorry you kidnapped Finn from us all made us all think our best friend was dead,made a parent think they lost a child,you made Kurt think he lost his brother! So no I'm not sorry and I'm not scared of you anymore Sebastian! No more calling each other weird letters no more playing your sick game! You're insane to sick I could ever love you and if you even lay a hand on Kurt I will kill you!" I scream at him my face directly in his I could see the anger fuming from his eyes.

"Oh you might think you've won just because you can scream in my face but I have a secret weapon the person who has been so kindly in assisting me with this." He says with a sinister look on his face he snaps his fingers and in comes.

"Adam." I growled at him and Sebastian "you snuck into the apartment and stole this didn't you. Why? Because Kurt could and will never love you back."

"Listen Blaine Kurt deserves some one better even though he's a pru-" Adams cut off as Finn gets up and pins him to the wall.

"Don't! You! Dare call my brother that!" He starts punching Adam. I mange to get out of Sebastian grip and go over to Finn. I end up holding him back even though I would love to punch Adam too I know it won't help. "Stay the f*ck away from my brother you creep!"

"Listen if you want to be able to call Kurt if advise you two to sit the f*ck down and listen!" Adam screams at us. Me and Finn reluctantly sit down I first check on Finns shoulder to make sure it's okay. When I see that is I then turn my attention towards Sebastian and Adam I see them roll their eyes at me which makes me shot them both a dirty look in return.

"Finn I am going to hand you this phone and you are going to say to Kurt exactly what we practiced. Do I make myself clear?" Adam questions Finn as he hands him the phone. "Crystal" Finn muttered under his breath along with a few swears too.

He presses the call button and puts it on speaker not to long after someone picks up.

 **"Hello?"** A gruff voice answers I can also hear some crying in the back. _Wait that voice is familiar oh sh*t it's Burt._ I look at Finn as he realized who it was too Adam and Sebastian shot us look that indicates we better go on with the plan. Finn sighs but goes on with the plan.

 _"Uhhh yes hello I'm looking for-"_ he's cut off by a gasp and sobbing I can hear hushed voices on the other end then the voice of angle not just any angle but mine speaks up.

**"F-Finn!?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so please let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before the phone call Burts gets,during it,and then after it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:Swearing,mention of violence,mentions of passing out.

Burts POV

After checking on Kurt again one more time while he was asleep I decided to go inspect Finns door. I walk to the door right across from Kurts room which is Finns room and noticed the door opened even more. _Huh that's weird hmm maybe Carole went to go take a look._ I take a deep breath and open the door all the way.

As I open the door I see something move out of the corner of my eye. I look up and notice it was the curtains blowing in the wind. _What why is this window opened? It's the middle of October!?_

I hear a shuffle behind me and turn and see Kurt standing in the doorway. He looks as if he's scared to enter. "You alright kiddo?" I asked him even though I already know the answer to that.

"I guess I'm okay" he says shrugging while making his way to Finns bed. He sits down and let's out a sob. I see him burry his head into Finns pillow and let's it all out in a scream. "Why? Why him dad? I-I just want my f*cking brother back is that too much to ask for." Kurt sobs out my heart braking I haven't seen him like this since his mom died.

I stood there frozen no knowing what to do or say luckily Carole came in and scooped him up in her arms. "I know sweetie it's okay let it all out. I know I miss him too so much but he loved you so much. He loved having a little brother to spoil." Carole tried to comfort him but it was no us. I went over and sat on the bed and started rubbing Kurts back in a contforting way.

"B-But I freaked him out when we first meet he hated me because I was such a creep!" I'm about to respond but my phone goes off usually I'd ignore it but technically I'm still on the clock for work so I have to. I groan while getting up while I do I hear Carole convincing Kurt he wasn't a creep and that Finn didn't hate him.

"Hello?" I ask after I picked up and what I heard next I was not ready for. As the person started talking I realized how familiar the voice was till it hit me. I gasped in realization and raced back into Finns room. I didn't know what else to do so I handed Kurt the phone,which looking back on was not a good idea,and just said "Finn". His eyes went wide with confusion and worry but he brought the phone up to his ear.

Kurts POV

 **"Finn!?"** I ask in both alarm and confusion.

 _"Uh y-yes hello Kurt it's m-me and Bl-"_ I cut him off once I realize it's him it really is my brother!

 **"Oh Finnocence! It's really you oh my god I've missed you so much! W-where are you?! I'll drive there!. Wait who else is with you I hear other voices?"** I ask chocking a bit on my tears.

 _"Kurt listen they just left the room I don't have much time and I'm pretty sure there's hidden cameras in here but me and Blaine are being held somewhere in-"_ There's a loud smack and then a grunt as Finn is cut off.

 **"Finn!"** I yell into the phone my stomach in a pit of worry just like the night I broke off the engagement with Blaine. I suddenly get an idea trying to ignore the screaming and punching in the background I whisper into the phone.

 **"Blainey? Are you there?"** After a beat of silence there's a response from the most beautiful voice ever.

 _"K-Kurtie? Is that you?”_ I can hear the pain in his voice and suddenly I wanna kill who ever has done this to him and Finn. Suddenly I see Burt and Carole give me a look of confusion so I put the call on speaker in hopes of us getting some answers. I see Carole wince and let out a gasp and my dad grow tense as we all hear in the background from a familiar sounding voice "I swear I will kill both you and your pathetic brother Hudson if you don't do as I f*cking say!"

**"Yes Blainey it's me listen I'm so happy to hear your voice again but I need you to tell me where you and Finn are and who took you two."**

_"They said I'm not aloud too instead I'm supposed to tell you that you have 72 hours to find us o-or else both of us get it"_ I let out a gasp after he tells me that and before I'm able to respond the line goes dead and I'm sobbing into Caroles arms again.

I see my dad get up looking upset and pissed. "Burt where are you going?" Carole ask him extremely worried for the answer she was about to receive.

"I'm going to go look for our sons before it's too late"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so please let me know what you think!!


	10. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically what happens to Blaine and Finn after the phone call was cut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:violence,mention of blood,threats,and rape.

Blaine POV

"Give me the phone back Sebastian!" I yell at him which earns me a slap to the face. "Hit me all you want Sebastian but Kurt _is_ going to find us!" He strikes me once more to the head and I feel blood coming down.

"Not if I find him first" Sebastian sneered at me jaw clenched tight

"Stay the fuck away from my brother/fiancé!" Me and Finn yell at him at the same time.

"Hmm last time I checked Blaine" as talked he got closer to me he started undoing the belt on his pants. I could hear Finn yelling at him. "Kurt broke off your engagement. He doesn't love you but I do and I'm about to show you how much I do Blaine." He said up in my face his lips ghosting my neck.

I flinch with disgust "what's a matter Blaine? Aren't I good enough for you baby?" I tried pushing him away but it was no use. I saw Finn get up at the same time I saw Adam sneak up behind him. I tried to say something but Sebastian had already planted his lips on me. I finally mustered enough strength to push him off just as I saw Adam break a glass bottle on Finns head.

"Finn! Nooo!" I screamed while trying to get him but it was no use. I was being held back by Sebastian. Finn fell to the ground with a thud. Blood started to pool under his head. Adam grabbed both his legs and started dragging him out of the room. "We're you taking him?!"

Instead of answering me Sebastian kept kissing me while I tried to resist. "No get off of me! Please!" I begged but it was no use. Sebastian then lifted up my shirt and all I could do was close my eyes and pray it would all be over soon.

Finn POV

I woke up in an dark and empty room with a throbbing sensation in my head. I put my hand up to go rub it but screamed when I saw what was on my hand. "AHHHH!"

"What's a matter Finn?" A guy came out of the shadows with a smirk on his face.

"Who even are you and what do you want from me and Blaine?!" I think the question offended him or something because his face turned to a shade of dark red.

"I'm hurt you don't know who I am. I am your brothers one true love after all." He said matter of factly.

"Yeah no you're not. That jobs been filled by Blaine a long time ago-Adam." I say while glaring at him it finally hit me who he was. "Kurt told me about what you did." I say while standing up but still hold my head in hopes of it helping the blood loss.

I take a swing at him and miss but I swing at him again and end up getting him in the chest. For a split second I think I have an advantage but suddenly Adam pulls out a knife.

"Kurts discovered your alive I don't think he'll like it if he finds out you are in fact dead." He pushes me down and goes to punch me again but before he does I hear the faint sounds of Blaine crying. I try to move closer to the wall to see if I can hear better but it's no use as Adam connects his fist with my face and I'm once again knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update but here it is! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
